


11:04 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes flew open as he recalled his wish to be with his daughter.





	11:04 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes flew open as he recalled his wish to be with his daughter before a villain's attack struck his body.

THE END


End file.
